


[Podfic] The Case of the Green Gown

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Case Fic, F/M, First Time, M/M, Peril, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Season/Series 03, Slow Burn, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: ...Watson had at that time deserted me for a wife, the only selfish action which I can recall in our association. I was alone.---Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, The Adventure of the Blanched Soldier





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Case of the Green Gown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659472) by [splix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/pseuds/splix). 

> Although I only knew splix from chats about podfic permission, I still was saddened by the news of their recent passing. Their writing is extraordinary and some of the goodness in the world was lost with their death.
> 
> Thursdays belong to splix and this fic.

Length: 33:02

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/99byfdj02os2kis/The_Case_of_the_Green_Gown_-_Chapter_1.mp3/file))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/the-case-of-the-green-gown-by-splix-chapter-1))

Pre/post music - [Atlantic by Keane (live from ULU) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MTc0oGUFecA)


	2. Chapter 2

Length: 37:18

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9r7ojccslg8b1rr/The_Case_of_the_Green_Gown_-_Chapter_2.mp3/file))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/the-case-of-the-green-gown-by-splix-chapter-2))


End file.
